flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Shop
The Shop (ショップ) is where you can buy things with your currency. Layout #Purchase Flower Stones (華霊石購入). You can buy flower stones with DMM points. They expire in 180 days. #Clearing House (交換所). Lets you buy things with your currency. See Wares. #Heal Stamina (スタミナ回復). Heal stamina with 1 flower stone. The healing amount equals your max stamina; it stacks with your current stamina. For example, say your stamina is 75/200. You'd heal 200 stamina and end up with 275/200. #Heal Raid Points (レイドポイント回復). Heal all of your raid points with 1 flower stone. #Character Possession Expansion (キャラクター所持数拡張). Lets you store 5 more characters on the Character Management screen with 1 flower stone. #Equipment Item Possession Expansion (装備アイテム所持数拡張). Lets you store 5 more equipment/Forge Fairies on the Equipment screen with 1 flower stone. #Composition Possession Expansion (編成所持数拡張). Adds another set to the Composition screen with 3 flower stones. You start with 6 and can get up to 12. #Written Request to a Masterful Gardener (スゴウデ庭師への依頼状). Lets you buy this currency required for buying certain Garden props. It costs 100 DMM Points. #Character Materials Storage Possession Expansion (キャラ素材倉庫保管数拡張). Lets you store 5 more character materials in the Character Storage screen with 1 flower stone. #Equipment Materials Storage Possession Expansion (装備素材倉庫保管数拡張). Lets you store 5 more Forge Fairies in the Equipment Storage screen with 1 flower stone. Currency In order to buy things from the shop, you need to procure currency. There are a number of currencies in the game that are obtained in a variety of ways. * Gold (ゴールド) is the most common currency. It can be used to synthesize flower knights and equipment, evolve flower knights, and buy things from the shop. * 　'DMM Points' are currency tied to your DMM account. Ordinarily, you spend real money to obtain DMM points. DMM points can be used to roll certain gachas. * Flower stones (花霊石) are the premium currency of the game. They can be purchased with DMM points. They can be earned by fully clearing certain subjugations, maximizing the affection of a flower knight with gifts, logging on during certain campaigns, and by reaching a threshold of cumulative login days. Sometimes flower stones are given as an apology for bugs or downtime. Note that flower stones may also be called flower spirit stones (a literal translation), hanastones (used by some English speakers), or curry stones (used jokingly by Japanese speakers because of the pronunciation). 花霊石 is pronounced karei seki in the second visual novel, but karei ishi is also a valid pronunciation. * Event currency is any currency earned through an event. The appearance, name, and usage of the currency will vary significantly depending on which event the currency came from. Event currency can be used to get event-specific equipment, Garden objects, or even ordinary resources such as gold or gifts. When the event ends, the currency will become invalidated within a few weeks. * Seal Stones (封印石) are currency earned through reprinted events. In general, they can only be used to unlock that event's flower knight, her equipment flowers, her skill flowers, and possibly even the limited edition equipment of that event. Seal stones are specific to the event that they came from and can not be used across other reprinted events. The appearance of seal stones match the flower related to the event girl that can be bought with them. *'Re-Seal Stones' (再封石) are the same thing as seal stones except that they apply to re-reprinted events. * Sun Medals (お日様勲章), aka Medals of the Sun, are currency earned from the Whaleship stages. They can be used in the shop. In particular, some unique equipment can only be earned from the game this way. See Sun Medal Wares. * Life Crystals (生命の結晶), aka Crystals of Life, are currency earned from completing various quests, earned as a random drop in high level maps, or earned as a login bonus. They can be used in the shop to buy rare commodities. In particular, it is the only currency that can be used to purchase Ancient Skill Flowers/Kodaibanas (コダイバナの技花). See Life Crystal Wares. * Bond Crystals (絆結晶) are currency used to buy blossomed affection gifts for flower knights who have had blossomed affection unlocked. They can be acquired by using 3* or higher flower knights as strengthening synthesis materials or by selling them. The amount of bond crystals you get are the same whether you choose to sell them or use them as strengthening synthesis materials. The number of bond crystals you get per flower knight is based on their rarity as follows. **3 star: 10 bond crystals **4 star: 200 bond crystals **5 star: 1,000 bond crystals **6 star: 12,000 bond crystals * Gacha seeds (ガチャ種) are currency used to roll the Normal Gacha. They look like a brown seed and can be earned during normal subjugation maps or as a login bonus. They are not used in the shop. * Equipment Gacha seeds (装備ガチャ種) are currency used to roll the Equipment Gacha. They're finding and/or fighting raid bosses weaker than about level 40 so long as the raid boss is defeated in the end. * Mid-level equipment gacha seeds (中級装備ガチャ種) are also currency used to roll the Equipment Gacha. They're earned just like ordinary equipment gacha seeds. Fighting raid bosses stronger than about level 40 will produce these seeds instead of the former. * High-level equipment gacha seeds (上級装備ガチャ種) are also currency used to roll the Equipment Gacha. You can get them by refining mid-grade equipment gacha seeds. * Written Request to a Gardener with Remarkable Abilities (スゴウデ庭師への依頼状) is currency used for buying special items for the Garden along with gold. They cost 100 DMM Points. They are sometimes distributed as Campaign presets. * Premium Gacha Ticket (プレミウムガチャチケット) lets you roll the Premium Gacha. The rarity ratios and available flower knights are unchanged. * 50% Stamina Recovery Nectar (スタミナ50％回復蜜) lets you heal 50% of your stamina. It can be used from the Office or before subjugations if your stamina is too low. Like Life Crystals, they can heal beyond your maximum stamina. Clearing House The clearing house offers exchanges for currency and items. Most supplies are restocked after a month-long period. #Event Currency #Purchase the selected item #Cost of the item #Life Crystals (生命の結晶) tab offers a monthly set if items #Gold (ゴールド) tab offers a couple of 4 star knights on rotation for gold Wares Layout The in-game layout for wares follows this setup. Some event tabs may be unavailable. The tabs in-game are separated by the button to move between the wares layouts. *Event 1 / イベント１ *Event 2 / イベント１ *Reprints / 復刻 *Life Crystals / 生命の結晶 *Bond Crystals / 絆水晶 *Leader Medals / 団長メダル *Sun Medals / お日様勲章 *Special Duty Medals of Honor / 特務の褒章 *Gold / ゴールド Wares These are what you can buy in the clearing house. Be aware that these lists may be outdated. The shops are ordered by what tabs are used for from left-to-right. Republished Events All republished events allow you to buy the event flower knight associated with them along with their skill flowers and equipment flowers. The limited edition equipment is buyable sometimes as well. However, the supply will not resupply itself like most other tabs in the clearing house. The currency for each republished event comes from treasure chests and full clears of the respective missions. There are enough skill flowers and equipment flowers to full spec the event flower knight. There may be one spare skill flower and equipment flower that can be bought and used to help full spec the same event flower knight if the player was unable to do so the first time around. EV42= |-|EV13= |-|EV12= |-|EV11= |-|EV10= |-|EV09= |-|EV08= |-|EV07= |-|EV06= |-|EV05= |-|EV04= |-|EV03= |-|EV02= |-|EV01= Life Crystals All items are restocked on 3/17. Bond Crystals These wares are related to blossomed affection. See Currency to learn about Bond Crystals. They are fully restocked on 4/10. For an individual gift, there are three different prices by which you can buy the same exact item. You should buy from the cheapest price before progressing on to the more expensive price in order to save money. For a particular type of gift (eg. gem), the amount of blossomed affection given to a flower knight is directly proportional to the gift's cost. For example, look at the cheapest prices available for the gem series of gifts. *Ordinary Amber : Blossom: 1% blossomed affection for 13 Bond Crystals. *Good Quality Sapphire : Blossom: 2% blossomed affection for 26 Bond Crystals. *Rare, Pink Diamond : Blossom: 3% blossomed affection for 39 Bond Crystals. Hence, there is no gain or loss from buying at different tiers of gifts. Leader Medals Exchange Leader Medals for items. Selecting the ticket allows you to view the lineup for the gacha the ticket can be used on. When the Update date is reached, an additional ticket worth 100 medals can be bought and all of the other items will be restocked. The ticket worth 60 medals is a one-time buy; it neither restocks nor expires. Sun Medals These wares are related to the Whaleship. All equipment are available indefinitely, but are buyable only once. The rest of the stock replenishes on 4/10. Special Duty Medals of Honor These wares are for Special Duty Medals of Honor (特務の褒章) which are earned from Unique Missions. Stock refilled on 3/17. Gold Stock available until 3/27. After that time, the characters will be replaced and other items will be replenished. Category:Interface